A Trainer for a Legendary
by Golden-Ken
Summary: This is my first story. and might (or should I say will)contain spelling errors, I havn tgot enough time to look over them... ENJOY! I hope...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: There's always a beginning to a story...

As the sun shone across the rooftops of Viridian City and as the wild Pidgeys chirped happily across the treetops of Virrididan Forest, people went on with their own businesses and Pokemon Trainers passed by to pay a visit to the Pokemon Mart and Pokemon Centre.  
  
Adam from Viridian City closed his eyes for the countless time and sighed, he was sitting on a green couch in a corner of the Pokemon Centre in Virrdian City.  
  
Adam, around the age of 14, wearing baggy denim Jeans and a white long sleeved T-shirt with long brown hair that just comes up to his brown eyes was at the Pokemon Centre because his family pet Pokemon, Growlithe was injured from a wild Weedle's poison sting and Growlithe wasn't in a good shape, so Adam's Mum told Adam to take him to the pokemon centre nearby their house.  
  
Adam didn't sigh about Growlithe though, but because he wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, who battle other trainers with Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon as commonly known, another species other than humans that live on this beautiful planet. But he couldn't, why? Because he didn't have his own Pokemon Trainers License, or PTL, he didn't have his own Pokemon nor did have a Pokémon Directory Index or shortly as a PokeDex, butmost of all his mother wouldn't let him.  
  
After Adam's father died in a dangerous Pokemon battle, all that was left was the house, Adam and his Mum. And his Mum was against all about Pokemon battling.  
  
As a nurse in white with pink hair rolled in two buns walked over to Adam he snapped back to reality. "Your Growlithe is fine, just let him rest in his Pokeball for a while, he's really young..." and she gave Adam a Pokeball with Growlithe sleeping slowly in it.  
  
"Thanks." Adam replied.  
  
Adam walked out of the Pokemon Centre, he started to walk back towards Pallet Town when he saw a dust cloud coming from the direction of Pallet Town, Adam squinted at the centre of the dust cloud and could make out a man clad in black running with something in his arm, he got closer to Adam and he shouted:  
  
"Get out of the way!!" and he flew right past Adam and other people roaming the streets, then an old man in a white lab coat, brown pants with grey hair came running past behind him.  
  
"STOP! THIEF! he stole my..." shouted the old man as he tripped over a petrified Rattata, a common rodent pokemon with sharp front teeth. Adam jogged over to the old man and helped him up.  
  
"Thanks, pant, pant you look like a pant like a healthy young man pant, pant stop that thief, will you? he stole my specimen and pant and this might be a new discovery to all of the Pokemon!! I'm Professor Oak.will you do me a foavour? this is a desperate thing you know." asked Prof. Oak.  
  
"Well, if it consists saving a new discovery about Pokemon, I will, I guess..." replied Adam, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Here, take my Pokedex and the only Pokemon that I could get my hands on before i ran after the thief, quickly now, go and get that parcel!" and Prof. Oak handed Adam a red and white sphere that had a black line through it's diameter with a silver button in the middle of the line, a gadget called Pokeball, used to capture and store a Pokemon and a metal book like red thing with a big green circle on the top left hand side of the gadget only known as a PokeDex. Adam took both of them uneasily and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Adam Ruronin, thanks for the offer, but my mum won't let me have a Pokedex and a Poke-"  
  
"Nonsense, forget about your mother, we have a scientific break through here, the world won't stop because of one woman, now would it?" Prof. Oak budged in.  
  
"That Thief stole a very, very important DNA sample that got sent to me a few days ago, and it's investigation could lead to a much more knowledge to how Pokemon came to existance... argh Enough chit-chat! we need to get that parcel back, and I'm getting too old for this, please get it back as quick as possible, before that thief gets away!" and Prof. Oak collapsed on the ground, breathless. Adam looked over at the Pokeball in his hand and in it he saw an orange lizard like Pokemon with it's tail end burning.  
  
"Hey, it's a Charmander, my Dad died because of..." murmured Adam as he put away the Pokedex and the Pokeball containing the orange lizard looking Pokemon. He started to remeber when he was about 7, the excitement that his Dad was coming home, he was so excited about him coming home that he stood and waited at the front door. He waited andwaited and waited, but nothing came down the path. Then he saw some police cars driving down to his house. He wondered why they were coming. He looked around himself to see if there were any thiefs running away...  
  
Adam snapped back to reallity at the thought of the Thief, he didn't want to let down Prof. Oak, so he started to run after the thief.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you in the Pokemon Centre Adam!" Prof. Oak shouted from the ground at the shrinking figure in the distance as the figure waved back in reply.  
  
Adam ran for all he was worth at the disappearing dust cloud in the distance, some of the people pointed out that the thief was running into Virridan Forest. When Adam reached the outskirts of the forest he found a path going down it, and a few harassed looking trainers, Adam went over to one of them and asked if any one in black ran past here.  
  
"Yes, someone did! and pushed us off of the road! how rude he was!" replied a stuck-up looking woman.  
  
"Thanks!" said Adam as he ran down the path.  
  
"Becarefull in there son! its like a maze in there! and don't forget the bug Pokemon!" shouted the woman, Adam thought that he saw the woman shudder t the thought of bug Pokemon, but he just waved back.  
  
Inside the forest it was beautiful. sun shone through the tree tops murcilessly to create an aura like effect. He looked around and found footprints in the damp grass and also the foliage around it was bruised and damaged in places: a sign that who ever ran away was in a hurry.  
  
'This must be the track of the Thief.' Adam thought. He crept onwards through the forest lead by the footprints. Adam gripped Charmander's Pokeball tighter as he rounded a bend in the path and came up to a dead end. He walked in to the centre of the path and looked around, his back to the path.  
  
"What do you want with the DNA samples that I stole from Oak, kid?" a voice asked, that made the the hairs on the back of Adam's neck stand on end. A bead of sweat ran down Adam's cheek as he slowly turned around to look straight in the eyes of a man. He wore a long-sleeved green T-shirt with matching black pants and on the T-shirt it had a golden shape of some kind of bird, though Adam couldn't recognise it.  
  
"You want it back? I see that you have a Pokeball, with a Pokemon in it!" shouted the man while he observed Adam. He then unclipped a Pokeball from his belt.  
  
"Lets see if your any good." the man sneered. He threw the Pokeball in the clearing between himself and Adam. The Pokeball opened in a cloud of white and shot out a big red light that started to form a ball shape and the colour started to darken and Adam could make out a black ball with a sneering face that had a black haze or a mist hanging around it....  
  
"Gastly..." it hissed.  
  
"A Gastly?" Adam muttered. He flip his Pokedex open and pointed the little knob at Gastly, then pressed a big red button, he'd seen his Dad do this once before when he paid a visit back home.  
  
"_Gastly, the gas Pokemon. Gastly is a Poison and Ghost type. Its usualy found hanging around in graveyards and abandoned houses, its gaseous body can go through walls and objects. However, it can be blown away from the wind._" the Pokedex said allowed in a toneless robotic voice.  
  
'Great, my first Pokemon battle, I don't even know what my Pokemon's attacks are, or how I'll battle this guy. I'm screwed!' thought Adam. He threw out Charmander's Pokeball, and in a ball of smoke out came Charmander. Charmander looked like a overly large orange lizard sanding on its hind legs, and its tail burning brightly, its essential to keep a Charmander's tail burning, or if it goes out, your Charmander would die.  
  
"Humph, a Charmander, after I beat you I'll claim that that fire lizard mine as well!" shouted the man in black. Adam desperately started hitting buttons to try and find Charmander's moves, but couldn't find it, he was panicking now.  
  
"So, who exactly are you?" asked Adam in a shaky voice, trying bide some more time while he still looked for the moves button.  
  
"Michael, from the Team Legends. The team that will soon gain control of all the Legendary Pokemon in the world!" the Team Legends grunt replied.  
  
"Why? why do you want to control all of the Legendary Pokemon?" Adam had never heard of Team Legends, and this was his first ever Pokemon battle and this Michael character isn't what he wanted to meet right now...  
  
"To take control of all of the Pokemon in the world." He replied simply. Then Adam found the button he had been waiting for! There was a list of 3 attacks; Scratch, Growl and Ember. A plan was starting to form inside Adam's head.  
  
"Why do you want to control all the Legendaries and all the Pokemons?" asked Adam as he peered at the LCD screen of the PokeDex from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Shut Up! I'm just a grunt! I don't know much! _just shut up_!! you're already waisting enough or my time! Gastly, Lick attack!" Roared the Team Legends grunt. Gastly flew over to Charmander and licked him gruesomely in the face; Charmander made a face that looked like he just had something cold go done his spine.  
  
"Charmander, Growl!" shouted Adam. But Charamander was paralized! he couldn't move!  
  
"Gastly! go for another Lick attack!" and Gastly lunged for Charmander again!  
"Dodge it Charmander!" cried Adam, just as Gastly was in range of his licking, Charmander shook his head out of the paralysis and rolled out of the way of the charging Gastly.  
  
'I hope this would work...' thought Adam as Charamder came back in front of him, with determination on his face.  
  
"Ok, here's what we're gonna do Charmander..." and Adam told Charmander his plan. The Rocket grunt noticed this and told Gastly to go for another Lick attack.  
  
"Get ready Charmander..." and as Gastly closed in on Charmander, Charmander started to growl , very fiercely. Gastly looked at the very angry looking Charmander and started to back off. Now was the cahnce and Charmander lunged himself into the air right at Gastly! and tried to Scratch it! But Charmander's sharp claws went right through Gasty's startled body!  
  
"Physical attacks wont affect Gastly, his a Gohst type!" smirked the Grunt, then Adam just said the simple word:  
  
"Ember."  
  
and with that, as Charmander was falling through the air to the ground, the fire lizard turned around and shot a stream of Embers right at Gastly!  
Gastly was hit by a mix of startlement and by the burning attack of Charmander's Ember. Gastly was pushed into a tree, well, pushed though a tree to be precise. Everyone in the clearing stood there tense waiting for Gastly to float through the tree it just went though, and after about a minute Gastly appeared through the tree it just went in through, and it didn't look too healthy.  
  
"Gastly! use Hypnosis!" demanded the Grunt. Gastly closed his eyes as he concentrated on a hypnotic wave. And as he poped his eyes open a huge hypnotic wave shot out towards Charmander. As the wave hit Charmander felt dozy and started to droop. And as he lost balance he landed face down in the grass fast asleep.  
  
2 minutes later  
  
Charmander was dreaming he was flying, with big wings soaring through the air. Enjoying himself, another flying Pokemon came up next to him as he soared smoothly through the air. The Pokemon looked as though it was a pinkish white Mouse, but bigger, with a long tail behind it, it came right next to Charmander and it started to wisper:  
  
"Wake up Charmander, wake up Charmander..." but the voice sounded very familiar, considering that Charmander lived inside a Pokeball nearly all of his life next time it whispered, louder, and the voice sounded even more familiar than before, where did he hear this voice?  
  
Then he started to remember being in a white lab, sitting inside a Pokeball with two other Pokeball's next to him; one had a Turtle with a bald head like Charmanders, but it was blue. and the other looked like a Toad, but with ears and had a huge Bulb on it's back. Then he saw something move in the corner of his eye, something green... Then he remembered hearing shouting and screaming, then a hand grabbing his Pokeball clumsily as the holder started running outside. Then he remembered being handed over to a boy, the boy....  
  
It hit Charmander! He was in a clearing in the Virridian Forest fighting a Gastly! then the voice came again, as clear as it can be: "Charmander!! please wake up!"  
  
Charmander's eyes snaped open as he found himself in the grass. He picked himself up and looked around and saw the boy, then the Gastly, badly wounded and almost going to feint.  
"Well done Charmander!" cried Adam. "Ok, another good Ember attack should finish Gastly off, now GO!"  
  
And at that Charmander summoned all the fire particles that all fire Pokemon have in them, all that was left in his body and concentraited it in his mouth, then he shot out a stream of Embers at Gastly. Gastly was too tired and out of strenght to dodge the burning hot Embers and it hit Gastly square in the face, feinting him.  
  
"Woooooooo Hoooooo!" shouted Adam. "We did it, we did it, we did it! I won my first Pokemon Battle!!" he started to dance around and Charmander just stared at him, thinking that he couldn't have beaten Gastly with out this trainers help.  
  
Adam then picked himself up and walked over to the Team Legends Grunt.  
"Now hand over the package you stole or else Charmander will Ember you." said Adam, Charmander waddle over and made a menacing look. The Grunt looked from Adam, then to the little orange lizard.  
  
"You don't have the guts." replied the Grunt. Adam nodded at Charmander and Charmander opened his mouth and started to gather Embers inside it. The Grunt eyed Adam and looked back at Charmander, keeping his eyes on the lizard he drew the brown paper Parcel from behind him.  
  
"Boss said that this would have been an easy task, if I had my Gengar why I oughta..." muttered the Grunt, out of ear shot of Adam. Adam walked over to the Grunt and took the package from him. Adam didn't know what to do: should he walk away now? or should he take him back to Virridan City to hand him into the police? or should he- but as Adam pondered on these thoughts the Grunt stood up and ran away into the thick foliage, out of sight. Adam sighed again, but a different sigh. A sigh of relief and triumph.  
  
He returned his orange fire lizard Pokemon back into his Pokeball and started the walked back to Virridian City Pokemon Centre to hand back the stolen Parcel back to Prof. Oak. 


	2. Chap 2

Chapter2: The Professor Oak

The peaceful green town of Viridian City glowed with a red haze as the sun was sinking over the horizon, giving night to the Viridians, and giving morn to the other side of the earth.  
  
Adam finally got back to the Pokemon Centre out of breath from the battle he had with the Team Legends Grunt, he had a familiar brown parcel under his arm as he walked into the air-conditioned Pokemon Centre as the automatic doors opened for him. He looked around the big dome shaped building while he strode over to the counter.  
  
The room was a plain white dome shaped room, with white marble floor: just like a normal hospital. There were green plushy couches on the left hand side of the building while there were wooden chairs and tables on the other hand side, and a plain red counter on the other side of the room. Adam stopped at the counter and found no one there, he noticed a bell on the counter, he rang the bell hoping that some one would come soon, he looked at the Hoot-hoot clock hanging from the wall, it read 6:13pm.  
  
A female Nurse in white with pink hair in two buns walked up to Adam from the counter. "Hi Adam, how may I help you?" Asked the kind nurse. Adam had known her very well, like all the other towns folk in Viridian City, it was a relatively small town, so you got to know everyone quite easily.  
  
"Hey Nurse Joy, umm, I came up to check on Prof. Oak, is he around?" Asked Adam looking around at the few people that were sitting in the couches and chairs, none of them were Prof. Oak.  
  
"Oh, he's booked a room for himself until you came back, he's in room 24." Replied Nurse Joy as she pointed to a door that Adam missed at the side of the room, it lead to a hall way to rooms that Pokemon Trainers use when the staying for the night.  
  
"Thans Nurse Joy." Thanked Adam, and he walked over to the the door, he turned the cold steel door handle and walked into a hallway that was as white as the entrance room. there was a sign on the wall saying that the rooms 1-30 are on this level. Because Viridian City is the closest to the Indigo Plateau, it had 70 rooms for tired Trainers that would come from all around Kanto when the Pokemon League was held at the Indigo Plateau, every 4 years. The next one was next year, and only the 1st of July came 4 days ago.  
  
---------------  
  
Prof. Oak was sleeping in a small rectangular cream coloured room, which consisted a table, a chair, a bathroom and a bunk that Prof. Oak sleeping in the bottom one.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door that didn't wake the ageing Professor, but a young boy's voice that came through the locked wooden door, the Professor awoke in a start. he grabbed his lab coat and threw it over his already dressed body, apparently the Professor just crashed in the bed after arriving.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked the Professor concernedly as he eyed the small gap between the floor and the bottom of the door, there was definitely someone on the other side, and not Nurse Joy or a Chancy, a caring Pokemon that has a energy reviving egg stored in a pouch on it's stomach, they're usually found in Pokemon Centres and Hospital helping out Doctors and Nurses.  
  
"It's me Professor, Adam. I got your parcel back from the thief!" Answered the person on the other side of the door, the Professor couldn't remember any Adam's, his age finally taking its toll on him. But the mention of the parcel catched his attention, the Professor remembered telling a boy to get the DNA samples he ordered, but wee stolen early this morning. That's why he was in the Poemon Centre.  
  
"Oh, I'll unlock the door for you, Allan." Replied The ageing Professor as he scrambled over to unlock the door. There stood a boy around 13 to 14 wearing baggy jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. What caught the Professor's eyes was the brown parcel that was under the boy's arm.  
  
"I got it back Professor!" Replied the boy with excitement, he had a few cuts and bruises on his arms an legs, though not deep. There was a lump in his right hand pocket, the size of a tennis ball. And what looked like the shape of a book in his other.  
  
"So, Alan, you finally got it back! I'm impressed. I knew you had something in you!" Smiled Prof. Oak as he walked over to the boy to pat him on the back.  
  
"Er, my name is Adam, Professor. Here's your parcel, your Pokemon Charmander and your Pokedex." Said Adam as he handed the parcel, a red and white ball and a metal book.  
  
"Thank you very much Adam! you have helped the discovery of finding how there is so many Pokemon species and how they got to what they are now." Said Prof. Oak as he took his belongings back from Adam. As the Professor got his things, there was an eerie silence. It was Adam who broke the silence.  
  
"So, er, I might see you around some day then Prof. Oak." Said Adam, feeling all gloomy as he enjoyed the Pokemon Battle he had earlier, and that might be last time he would ever have. He looked at the Professor as he started to walk to the door.  
  
"What do you mean? you have to come by my Lab before I lose you, I might never remember you, my time is starting to slip..." Sighed the ageing Professor. Seeing him sigh made him look older than what he is now thought Adam. But when he took in what Prof. oak just said he started to cheer up.  
  
"You mean, I can, I can go to your lab!?" Replied Adam, excited at the idea.  
  
"Shore, why not, I have to give you something after what you done today." And at that the Professor walked out the door, Adam at his heels.  
  
They walked out in the dying sun light. Adam hesitated to go back to see his Mum, but thought better as though it was a jail back home, no matter the cost he kept up with the Professor. Adam glanced over at the brown parcel under Prof. Oak's arm, it reminded him of that Team Legends Grunt,  
  
(continued from last flashback in chapter one)  
_  
The Police men clad in blue uniform walked up to the 7 year old Adam. There were 4 of them, and one of the policeman in the middle with anti-flash wraparound sun glasses bent down to come up level to Adam.  
  
"Is your Mum at home right now big guy?" Asked the policeman as nice as he could. Adam just stared at the police man, unable to see his eyes through his anti-flash sunnies. This made Adam to hesitate to answering the police man, almost intimidated.  
  
"Mummy's, Mummy's in the back garden pruning the Carnations, they're really pretty. Do you know where my Dad is?" Asked Adam, his Dad was already two, nearly three hours late. And he usually never was.  
  
"Thanks kiddo." Replied the Police man simply. He got up and nodded to his fellow colleagues, then they disappeared around the corner of the house. Adam looked around at his neighbours: some had their heads poking out of their windows, some just minded their own business. Adam heard a scream from the other side of the house, fearing that his mother was in danger he ran to her aid, but only to find her collapsed on the neatly pattered earth that she took so long to perfection. She had her hand over her mouth and tears were streaming down silently from her emerald green eyes, her hair brown as Adam's. The police officer that had talked to Adam just then with the sun glasses was kneeling next to her, trying to comfort Adam's Mum.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Adam as he ran over to his mothers side. She was out of words from what ever she just heard.  
  
"Dad's, Dad's..." His Mum tried to reply, but her words just couldn't come out. She started to sob hoarsely. The nice police officer sighed and told him what he had to tell.  
  
"Your Dad, his, well, he's died trying to catch a horrendously strong un-named legendary Pokemon that's living in the deepest cave in the Mt. Silver, so I've been told of anyway, his body hasn't been found yet." Answered the kind Police Man. Adam was out of words. He just stood there staring at nothing, the wind pushed right out of him. _  
  
"Hey, you Ok Adam?" A familiar voice snapped Adam back to reality. It was Prof. Oak who pushed Adam back to his senses even if he like it or not. He found himself walking on a dirt road in the middle of a giant meadow, with common Rattatas and Piddges, a small brown bird with a small crest and a creme underbelly, and the tips of its wings the same colour.  
  
As they walked through the Meadow, the sun finally sank and there was a dim glow over the horizon. It became dark in minutes, and soon, they could start to see the glowing dots of houses far off into the distance: the town of Pallet.  
  
They arrived at Pallet Town and headed straight to Prof. Oak's lab. Adam looked around at the houses: it was dark enough not to be able to see without the lamp posts, the town wast relatively a small town and the houses were identical in shape and colour, and the only difference Adam could make was the gardens and the mail boxes.  
  
They finally got to Prof. Oak's lab, it looked almost, alien compared to the houses around it. The lab was three stories and had manually made attachments to the outside of the lab like satellite disks and a barn attached to the side of the lab. The weary Professor walked up to the front door of the lab and unlocked the door with a key. He opened the door and took a step inside, but he turned around.  
  
"Well, are you coming in or not?" Smiled the Professor. Adam shrugged and walked in side the lab with Prof. Oak. The as the blinding fluorescent lights blinded Adam's eyes as they were now used to the dark, he blinked to get the blind spots in his retinas. He looked around him and literally his jaw dropped: the lab was plain white, but it was _huge_, there were desks and chairs and PC everywhere. and as he looked up the roof was high as it could be, three stories of hight Adam never even imagined that this lab was this _huge_! he looked over to his right and saw a door with a sign labeled: PokeBarn. And to his left he saw an escalator! that was really unreal! An escalator in a lab!? wow, he thought.  
  
"Welcome to my Lab Adam." Said Prof. Oak smiling as he saw the expression on Adam's face. He led Adam to the escalator. "Ground floor is where all my assistants do the programming and the entrance to the PokeBarn, were we keep injured Pokemon and Pokemon that we are recently studying, Level two is the experiment level, it's where we do experiments and build new Pokedexes and other handy machines, and last but not least Level three, living quarter's." They got on the escalator and Prof. Oak pushed a button on the side, and the stationary steps started to move. They walked onto it and it started to take them up wards. They got off at level two and waited for Prof. Oak pushed a button to stop the escalator that they came on from and pushed another one to make the other one start to move. while the Professor was busy with this Adam looked around level two, though couldn't see because the lights weren't on, but he could see the outlines of stools and tables.  
  
They hopped on to the last escalator and it took them to level three, it had plushy coaches and tables with chairs tucked underneath them. On the side there were counters with coffee machines and kettles for fast-food like 2 minute noodles, meaning that they didn't have the time to cook. There were four doors on the other side of the room, each labeled differently: Men's Dormitories, Woman's Dormitories, Prof. Oak's Dormitories and W.C. Prof. Oak walked to a cupboard and withdrew a blanket.  
  
"Sorry Adam, but there isn't any more bed's for guests, so do you mind if you sleep on the couch?" Asked Prof. Oak, a bit of embarrassment on his face.  
  
"Not at all Professor." Replied Adam. He took the green blanket and a pillow off of Prof. Oak. and went over to find the comfiest couch.  
  
"We'll talk about what happened tomorrow shall we?" Yawned Prof. Oak, sleep was slowly taking it's toll on him.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Replied Adam, he himslef tired as well. Prof. Oak walked over to his own dormitory and closed the door behind him, he changed into his pyjamas and put his Pokedex, Charmandar's ball and the parcel on his bedside table, and slowly went into bed, and turned his bed-side lamp off.  
  
Adam found a comfy enough couch and started to get comfortable. He pulled his blankets tight aound him and thought of all the excitement he had today and he might never be able to do the same thing ever again, only to be a shopkeeper or a taxi driver. 


	3. Chap 3

Chapter3: The Beginning of a Journey to be remembered  
  
Pidgies and Spearows chirped and squawked outside of Professor Oak's lab, the sunshine slowly crept through the window of the third story of the lab, up to a figure sleeping silently on a comfy green couch.  
  
Adam's heavy eyelid's slowly opened as he observed his surroundings, he was sleeping on a green couch that was behind a table, in a room that had white walls that reached up to the white roof, and came down on the wooden floor. there counters with kettles and stoves, and also a fridge in the corner, and there were four doors on the other side of the room, each labeled with a white plastic name tag: Men's Dormitories, Woman's Dormitories, Prof. Oak's Dormitories and W.C.  
  
Adam slowly got up, he rubbed his eyes and looked behind him, there was a escalator going down. Adam looked at himself and found that he was already fully dressed as he didn't bring any clothes apart from what he was wearing when he came over to Prof. Oak's lab. He waalked over to the escalator and walked on the descending stairs.  
  
He got to level two, and found 3 people in plain white Lab Coates hunch-backed on stools over a counter. Adam decided to go and ask these lab assistants for the where-about's of the Pokemon-mad Professor. Adam tapped on the shoulder of a female assistant and she jumped and dropped a test tube that she was holding.  
"EEEEEEK! HOW DARE YOU STARTLE ME!! WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU CREEP!" Shouted the woman, she had goose bumps all over her body. She was wearing white long pants, a pink top underneath her lab coat, her hair was brown and had ruby eyes.  
  
"Er, sorry to bother you, but, er, I was looking for Prof. Oak." Replied Adam, nervous and wondering if this woman will choke Adam to death.  
  
"I'm not going answer you, you creep! you just made me spill samples of Seviper toxin, now we have to order more from Hoenn... grrr." She growled.  
  
"Errr, here, I'll help you with cleaning it up." Adam said as he bent down to pick the shattered test tube and the purple ooz trickling onto the stone floor.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT!! its Seviper poison, its very toxic, its corrosive on human skin, thats why were all wearing gloves here." she waved her hand at the other two scientists, she still had a I'm-going-to-kill-any-one-that-annoys-me kind of look.  
  
"Ok, is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Adam, cautiouse if she would explode.  
  
"About the only thing you can do to help is to stand in a corner and touch nothing!" shouted the woman, and then she stalked of to a near-by office to the side, probably to give phone call to Hoenn for more samples, thought Adam.  
  
"Sorry about Amy, she is very touchy, but she does get the job well done..." Said the assistant on the left of Adam, he had short wavy brown hair with blue eyes, a brown shirt underneath his lab coat with black pants.  
  
"Ummm, so do you know where Prof. Oak is?" Asked Adam, the stone floor where the test tube was lying on was starting to let out fumes.  
  
"Oh, he's just outside in the PokeBarn, he might want to see you, you know." Said the lab assistant.  
  
"Thanks." Replied Adam, as he walked back to the escalator to go down to ground floor, the lab assistants started to get rubber gloves and mop up the test tube and the Seviper toxin. Adan stepped off of the escalator as he reached the ground floor, the room was bright compared to last night, and Adam noticed how many windows there were, sun light shining through innocently through the sheets of glass. Adam walked over to the door he noticed last night saying "PokeBarn". Adam turned the door nob and he walked in.  
  
Inside of the Barn was simply HUGE. there were tones of stables and shelters for various Pokemon species, but none of them contained a Pokemon, they must have all been let out for a morning walk thought Adam. At the end of the Barn it opened into a huge meadow; almost 500 hectares. There were ponds, trees, patches of bare earth that looked like a mini desert, rocky landscapes, patches of small forests: all man-made to suite the likes and needs of elemental Pokemon's habitats.  
  
Adam stared at the huge place for quite some time, but gathering himself up after he noticed why he was here. He squinted into the distance to see a white figure the shape of a man walking around the desert-like region. Adam guessed that it would take him about 15-20 minutes to get down there, so he started to get into a slight jog.  
  
When Adam finally got there here was breathing hard, mainly because he was going uphill and downhill all the way, and encountered a few Rattatas and other common Pokemon. The man in white that Adam saw from the barn was mere 10 meters away from Adam, the man noticed that someone had come as he spun around from what ever he was preoccupied with. His hair was greying and he wore a green woolly vest under a white lab coat that extended to the end of his brown karky pants. He had clip board in his hand and a Pokeball in his other. "Oh, goodmorning Adam! how are you this morning?" Asked the Professor merrily.  
  
"I'm alright Professor, yourself?"Asked Adam, tired and wished he was in bed, the sun looked as if it was around 6 or 7 AM.  
  
"I'm fine, now what brings you here so early in the morning? oh yes, the package, right right..." Replied the Professor as he checked in his pockets. "Oh, I must have left it on my bedside table, we'll go back to the lab after I finish harassing this young Pokemon here." Chuckled Prof. Oak at his own joke as he waved a hand to a small red Pokemon that had a huge head on a small body, it looked almost like a bug, it's head was an oblong with a straight zig-zag going threw the middle, teeth perhaps thought Adam.  
"Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokemon. He is a ground type, but he looks like a bug doesnt he? well, he wont move much and he'll wait for a prey to fall into his sand-pit like trap, then eat it. But this one was bred in captivity so he doesn't know how to catch his own food any more, so we have to keep him or else he won't survive in the out-side world. Oh well, hes more agile than a wild one though." Said Prof. Oak, he looked down onto the ant-pit Pokemon as he tossed a PokeChow, from a bag protruding from his side pocket. A PokeChow is an artificial food made for Pokemon, its nutritious, full of proteins and the Pokemon love it. The Trapinch caught the PokeChow in mid-air surprisingly fast to Adam since he was so still a minute ago. He started munching on it with a satisfied expression on his face.  
"Well, lets go" Said Prof. Oak making Adam tear his eyes off of the Trapinch. They started their twenty minute trek back to the lab.  
  
The supposable twenty minute walk turned out to be forty. They got to the open doors of the PokeBarn at around 9:00 o'clock.  
"I'm getting too old for this, well, I know now that my dreams will still continue even if I pass out somewhere in the future." Said Prof. Oak as he looked around the ground floor of the lab sitting on a green cushy sofa. Adam looked the old weary Professor in the eyes, wrinkles already formed around them.  
  
"Don't be too negative Professor, there will be someone out there that will keep your dreams and hopes as strong as a young child's bonds between each other, their near unbreakable, so, err sorry to be rude, but aren't we here for a reason? I think we were supposed to be checking out the parcel that I got from that Team Legends grunt. And aren't I supposed to get a reward?" Asked Adam, he sure did like things short and quick, like his nature. But he still cared about the Professor and all the innocent people of Kanto.  
  
"Ah yes, sorry Adam. Almost forgot about all of that. So tell me what happened after you got up to this Team Legend member." Asked Prof. Oak, an at that Adam told what there was to tell to him so the Professor knew what happened.  
  
"... And then I got to the Pokemon Centre and gave the parcel back to you Professor." Finished Adam. He just finished telling Prof. Oak everything about the fight and the escape of the Grunt. The Professor just sat there with one hand rubbing his wrinkled chin.  
  
"Well, thanks for that Adam. Never heard of a Team Legends... Heard of Team Rocket though, and they were defeated by the Pokemon Champion a decade ago. And there weren't any other huge organisations for a full decade. But now there might be another war, who knows? it could be bigger than a war. But it could be the opposite: just a small team with small intentions. Why you ask? because why would a grunt just tell a supposable trainer what the intentions of their organisation is? the trainer will alert the police and the Pokemon Masters of this and they would just simply get eliminated off the face of the earth! well, that's not our problem for the moment, our problem, or should I say desire, is that package you saved. That is though a very restricted project so I won't let you or any of my newer assistants near my room. Only my most trustable and the high ranking professors will be allowed to help me, well excuse me Adam, but I will be back after a while with your reward after I confirm with the other high professors and check the contents of the package. Good Day!" And then Prof. Oak walked over to the escalator going up.  
  
"Wait up Professor!" Shouted Adam. he ran to Prof. Oak's side.  
  
"Yes Adam? don't ask if you can come see with me because no intentions of mine will let you-"  
  
"No, not that, I just wanted to ask you if I could go outside and check out the Pokemon in observation field." Cut Adam during Prof. Oaks lecture.  
  
"Sure, go ahead! but don't go near the evolved Pokemon and some of the more aggressive Pokemon. Like Tauros for example. just stay near the Barn and you'll be fine." said Prof. Oak in a hurry.  
  
"Ok Professor, good luck!" Said Adam as Prof. Oak walked on the escalator.

Adam Walked outside the lab and into the observation field, as mentioned before, it was huge! well, back to the story...  
  
Adam just took in the fresh air and lay down on hill only a few minute walk from the PokeBarn, and as he started to drift to sleep once again he rolled over to get into a comfier position when he rolled on something round underneath him. He got up and pulled the sphere-shaped object, and noticed it was Growlithe, the family pet-pokemon's pokeball.  
"Oh, haven't let you out for quite a while have I Growlithe?" thought Adam aloud as he pushed the silver button on the PokeBall, it beeped and Adam through the sensitive ball, and out came Growlithe from the small micro cage that compresses living matter and holds it inside the Pokeball, with lots of mirrors and other microchips of the technology that helped so many trainers around the world to enjoy Poekmon Training in a more comfortable way.  
  
"Ruff!!" shouted Growlithe, he was very happy to be out of his Pokeball. He looked like small puppy with thick orange fur with black strips and a white underbelly, and also set with sharp fangs and claws.  
  
"Hiya Growltihe! you feelin' any better?"asked Adam cheerfully. Growlithe just licked all over Adam's face affectionately.  
"Heh hey, stop, ow, that tickles!" shouted Adam as he tried to peel off Growlithe from his face, they played around for a bit until Adam felt really drowsy. Adam stopped playing and layed Growlithe on the grass next to him. As Adam's eyelids started to droop again he started to hear a light buzzing noise. He got up and looked around to find the source of the noise and to his great surprise, he found in the distance near the miniature forest two Pokemon fighting in the air. One of them looked lick an overly large Butterfly, and the other an overly large Wasp with stingers instead of hands.  
  
Growlithe was already asleep next to Adam, so Adam returned the little puppy Pokemon to his Pokeball and stashing the round sphere in his pocket. Adam crawled over to the battle in an army-crawl kind of way.  
  
The Wasp-like Pokemon, not known by Adam was called a Beedrill, and the Butterfly Pokemon was called a Butterfree. the two fought for the little territory they had. The Beedrill tried to thrust Butterfree in the stomach, but missed as the Butterfly Pokemon dodged it elegantly.  
Butterfree flapped it's wings and rose high into the air and over on top of Beedrill, letting off a golden-coloured dust that slowly settled downwards to the earth, and Beedrill. The wasp-like Pokemon knew what the effects of this dust and flew out of it's way, only just missing but part of it's body, mainly it's wings were covered in the dust.  
  
As Beedrill turned around in mid-air to look up at its foe, its wings started to slow and its movement painful. Soon enough the wings gave way to the paralysis of the dust and stopped working, and the wasp-like Pokemon dropped down to earth, but before it hit the ground he stopped and was suspended in mid-air, as if held up by invisible strings. Adam looked over to Butterfree and found it was muttering in some unknown words.  
  
Butterfree then pointed it's tubby hand upwards as Beedrill jolted, and then flew into the sky at god-knows per hour. Then just as the Wasp was starting to turn into a tiny dot in the sky, Butterfree pointed his stubby hand down back to earth, and soon enough Beedrill came flying down destined for the earth, but just as it was to hit the ground, its wings recovered from the paralysis and hummed to life as it lost its momentum and broke free from the fall. It turned once again in mid-air at the Butterfly Pokemon when everyone and everything heard a loud explosion that shook the whole ground coming from the lab...  
  
Professor Samual Oak was sitting in front of 7 large TV screens in the secret basement office. In the screens sat important and spoilt looking men and women in lab coats and suites. Professor Oak was giving them a speech behind a table which on top layed a glum looking brown paper parcel.  
  
"... So if we actually find the genetic codes of Mew, and in the samples here found by Professor Atkin here," as Oak waved a hand to one of the men with a suite as the man nodded in agreement. "found us the first specimen of mew, the legendary Pokemon that has the genetic code of every Pokemon in existence therefore having the ability to know every ability and attack known and being the mother of Pokemon." concluded Professor Oak to the 7 most smartest and the 7 most greatest Researchers and Professors in the world, and him being one of them.  
  
"Well, let us see what is inside then."said a man in a blue shirt with a light blue line going across his chest under his lab coat, with short brown hair above his big magnifying-lens looking glasses.  
  
"No need to hurry Professor Elm, patients is the key in everything, you should know be able to know that even being the youngest here Professor?" replied Oak to Prof. Elm calmly,  
  
"Yes, ofcource I do, its just, this is so exciting..." said Prof. Elm, too excited by the results of the DNA samples of the legendary Mew.  
As Prof. Oak called over one of his most trustworthy assistant to open the parcel in front of all the Professors and Researchers. As the assistant pulled off the neatly knotted string around the parcel everyone in the room and the people of the TV screen held their breath. he pulled off the paper back to reveal a rectangular cardboard box. The assistant pulled the lid off of the box, a small click was heard, inside revealed a note, the assistant read it out loud so everyone in the room could here, it read:  
  
"Dear Professor Oak, and possibly all the members of the PokeResearch team.  
  
This is a message from the leader of the Team Legends apologizing dearly for stealing your precious DNA samples that Professor Atkins found for you, but we need the DNA to find and be able to capture the Mew for our selves too, and according to our lead technician the bomb that he has set in that box would go off in 3 minutes after you remove the lid off.  
  
Have a nice day, oh and wish us luck for our superior goal.  
  
Good bye."  
  
The lab assistant's eyes grew wide in horror as he looked back into the box: there was a small timer watch that was quietly ticking, with wires and a switch that was out where the lid of the box was, sticking out.  
  
The bomb was detonated.  
  
"Oh C!! RUUUUN!!" shouted Prof. Oak as he ran to the door up to the lab, with his assistant at his heel. They got to the the door and slammed it shut. They ran up to the ground floor and told every one to evacuate. One of the lab assistants scurried over to the emergency button and broke the glass case off, then slammed his fist on the big red button before running out side with the rest of the crowd as the evacuation bell rang loudly in their ears. Soon enough the bomb blew, but "blew" is just not enough to describe what it did: it blew the whole ground floor with flames and with such power it shook the every inch of the whole lab to the last tile on the roof.  
  
Adam ran back up to the lab, only to find dozens of scientists and lab assistants in a crowd bunched up around something in front of the magnificent lab. Some residence of Pallet were outside in the streets, curious of what was happening. Adam ran into the crowd and pushed his way into the middle of the group. What he found shocked him. Lying on the ground next to another badly injured man was Professor Oak: He had burns and deep cuts, flesh hung from him from parts of his body, and his left leg jutting out in the opposite place as it should be, though still fixable, but the image it created could only be describe with one word: gruesome.  
  
"Adam, you'll find the Charmander and the PokeDex in my dormitory: that would have been my gift, for you to be who you want to be: A Pokemon Trainer. Take it and go to the Oracle that lives under the overwhelming shadow of Mount Moon, there you will find her in her tent, go to her, and listen well what she tells you. Come back when you are finished with her so I can get you up and well." said Prof. Oak to Adam before his eyes started to fog.  
  
"But, but how did you know what I wanted to be?" asked Adam, his eyes starting to go moist.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes: that determinations. Do not worry about me, I'll be fine, now you go and get your Charmander! and be off! I would never want you to see me in a state like this, no go!" was what Prof. Samuel Oak had to say before he fell into unconsciousness. One of the Scientists started to shouted out at eh crowd around Adam, the unconscious Prof. Oak and his trusty lab assistant.  
  
"Move away people!! I need to get them to a hospital in Celadon City!! Now go!! move outa the way!!" shouted the man as he pulled Adam away by his shoulders and he released from a Pokeball a blue, elegant bird that looked like a swallow, but much bigger, his hight was just under a metre. The owner of the bird loaded on the Professor and the lab assistant on, but there was no room for himself. He grabed a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and started to scribble frantically, then put the rolled-up piece of paper in a cylindrical casing used for mail and gave it to the bird.  
  
"Ok Swellow, you gotta get these two to Celadon City Hospital, can you do that?" asked the man, the bird nodded his head in a cocky grin, but still he knew the importance in the burden he carried.  
"Ok? then GO!!" shouted the man as the crowd parted for the bird to make way. The bird spread his majestic wings and with a mighty heave, he was already in the sky getting smaller and smaller, leaving a trail of dust were he took off.  
  
The crowd started to clean up their own wounds and started to go back to their homes or just stared dumbstruck at the lab. Adam was one of them: flames flickered from the windows of the ground floor of the lab, and how the hell was he going to be able to get the Pokedex and the PokeBall that contained his gift?  
  
Soon enough he had no choice but to run in and get it himself. he was in such a state of shock he couldn't even hear the warning bell that rang ever-so-loudly in the lab. He stepped through the broken front door into the burning ground floor of the lab. Luckily the flames wasn't that huge, mostly around the door that led to the basement and near the front door, But the escalator, not moving though still be able to climb them, was on the other side of the room. So Adam ran to the escalator and climbed it as if it was a set of stairs.  
  
He got to level one, the floor that was on top of the door that led to the basement had a gaping whole in it, and had flames licking the outside of the hole. Adam ignored this and ran up the second set of escalators, level two wasn't as beaten-up as level one or the ground floor, just had stools and tables knocked over by the blast.  
  
Adam finally reached level three: resting area. Adam ran over to the door labled: "Prof. Oak's Dormitories" and turned the door knob, but it didn't move, Prof. Oak must have locked it! With no other options left he started to barge into the door, but with no luck the door wouldn't budge.  
  
Adam looked around for something he could use, but the only thing he could find was some cups and kettles, but Adam remembered something from earlier on that day, he ran back to level 2 and found that the lab was starting to get extremely hot. Adam ignored this and kept his search for the cylindrical object he had accidentally dropped this morning. He couldn't find it near the counter he startled that lab assistant. He looked around into the rubbish bins and didn't find it, he went through the offices that was situated on the sides of the room, and finally found the test tube in carefully wrapped paper bags in a bin in one of the offices. He unwrapped the paper bag off and threw it away, he quickly ran back upstairs with the half empty test tube in his hands, delicate enough not to spill the contents.  
  
When Adam got back in front of the door he started to carefully pour the Seviper venom down the lock, melting the metal and soon enough, the door hung ajar. Adam pulled the door knob and entered inside. There he found a messy bed, with clothes an pyjamas on on top of it. Next to the bed was a cupboard, the rolling doors being mirrors he noticed that Adam's clothes were tattered and ripped in several places of his T-shirt and Jeans. He looked around one last time to find the bedside table and the bedside lamp. On the table he found that metal red PokeDex and the red and white Pokeball containing Charmander.  
  
Adam ran over to it and swiped both of them off of the table and ran out the door, down the escalator, onto level two, down the next set of escalators and into level one: The flames from the gaping hole in the floor was growing bigger and started to light the tables and chairs on fire. Adam quickly ran down the last set of the escalators to find himself on ground level, surrounded by menacing flames. Roaring and licking everything around it letting off a huge amount of heat. Adam wished that he got a Squirtle, a turtle Pokemon of the water type, another starter from the trio given to all bigging trainers.  
  
He thought of the choices he had at the time: run into the fire lick an idiot and probably get killed? nah, go up to level one and jump out of the window? too risky... nothing looked good to Adam at the moment, until he heard a gurgling noise, then SHOOOM!! a huge get of water came from the other side of the burning fire, creating a huge hole in the middle of the fire. And there stood a A huge Tortoise, with two huge cannons on his armoured back. And next to the gigantic creature stood a group of men in yellow: the Pokemon Fire Squad, specialising in emergency rescues from burning houses and other obstacles that has fire in them.  
  
"Hey Kid!! Quickly run over here! Blasty'll cover ya with her water gun while ya come over here, k?" One of the men called out to Adam.  
  
"Easier said than done." muttered Adam as his drew his breath, and ran, ran right through the closing hole in the fire, with the big Tortoise named "Blasty" shooting jets of water from her mouth around Adam as planks of wood fell from the roof. The heat was intense! bright orange and red flames taunting Adam to come closer as he ran closer and closer to the door were the Pokemon Fire Squad was cheering him on, and as the final plank of wood fell from the roof Adam made it, the ends of his baggy Jeans singed from the heat and the sheer proximity of the flames. 


End file.
